


Comforter / Заботник

by sverhanutaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Стайлз стоит прямо перед ним, прижимая к груди свёрнутое валиком одеяло.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comforter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496027) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3988236

Дерек немедленно отослал прочь своих бет, как только ощутил первые симптомы. Волчий грипп чрезвычайно заразен и протекает крайне мучительно. За свою жизнь он четырежды испытывал это на собственной шкуре, но ни разу с тех пор, как погибла его семья; риск заболеть куда выше, когда живёшь бок о бок с другими оборотнями. Дерек на каком-то философском уровне согласен на компромисс, но в настоящий момент он совсем один — заходится неконтролируемой дрожью и пытается забыться сном, когда как в то же время способен почувствовать малейшую неровность пола, на котором лежит, и чует в радиусе ста ярдов каждую отдельную живность и всех одновременно; собственный пульс кажется настолько громким, будто он способен создавать эхо.  
  
А вот это не его, понимает он. Сердцебиение кого-то другого слышится всё ближе. Не из его стаи — он был весьма убедителен, прогоняя своих волчат, — во всяком случае, не оборотень.  
  
— Стайлз, — хрипит он, в то время как шаги подростка в соприкосновении с голой поверхностью пола раздаются подобно раскатам грома.  
  
— Ага, я, — подтверждает Стайлз, и когда он говорит, Дерек не может слышать ничего больше. — На все сто человек и на все сто иммунен к волчьим болячкам, если верить Дитону. Я принёс тебе одеяло.  
  
— Ты — что? — неверяще сипит Дерек, приоткрывая щёлки глаз, несмотря на то, что дневной свет безжалостно ударяет по взбесившимся рецепторам. Потому что он просто обязан увидеть это. И действительно: Стайлз стоит прямо перед ним, прижимая к груди свёрнутое валиком одеяло. Он также прихватил термос, но крышка закручена так плотно, что Дерек не в силах распознать, что в нём, а только ощущает исходящий от сосуда жар. Он чувствует, что и сам Стайлз горячий, но той отрадной жарой, что источает дровяная печь в зиму.  
  
Дерека охватывает очередной приступ дрожи, и Стайлз тут же порывисто шагает ближе, приземляя термос с ужасающим грохотом. Он разворачивает одеяло, встряхивая им над Дереком, словно флагом, и позволяет материи плавно опуститься, покрывая того от макушки до пят. Оно хранит немного тепла Стайлзова тела, однако в большей степени Дерека охватывает осевший на нём запах, и на мгновение он не воспринимает ничего, кроме этого.  
  
Верхняя нота запаха принадлежит самому Стайлзу, и сейчас она перекрывает все остальные, и Дерек автоматически вычленяет её спустя несколько пьянящих секунд. Далее — дух дома семьи Стилински, вобравший в себя запахи обоих его обитателей и чистящих средств, и любимых блюд, и оттенки ароматов самого жилища — древесины, штукатурки, краски, керамической плитки — всего, что дают их конкретные химические составы. Эти запахи, как всё прочее, являются частью строения, что всегда было домом, святилищем, убежищем.  
  
Дерек ещё больше сворачивается калачиком, вжимаясь лицом в одеяло, и смутно осознаёт, что Стайлз подтыкает его по краям. Он ещё глубже проваливается в специфический запах, сугубо индивидуальный, пропитавший ткань за долгое время. С его нынешней гиперчувствительностью каждый запах отзывается отдельным образом в сознании, и малейшее дуновение — крупица аромата — расцветает перед внутренним взором в целую панораму. Вот этот человеческий запах, как он знает, принадлежит шерифу Стилински: усталое прикосновение и дыхание с примесью виски. Стайлз точно так же, как самого Дерека сейчас, укрывал родителя однажды ночью, когда тот очень долго не поддавался сну, потому что работал, или просто из-за беспокойства. Стайлз оставил в сторону бутылку, стащил с отца обувь, опустил поверх него одеяло и подоткнул возле ног, перед тем как тихонько покинуть комнату.  
  
Дерек поворачивает голову и находит ещё один запах, давний, не такой одинокий, но более откровенно горестный. Похоже на Скотта, но только запах абсолютно человеческий и более юный, чем когда Дерек познакомился с ним. Скотт и Стайлз, и пятна травы, и слёзы, свежевыстиранная форма и отдалённый намёк на сухую грязь. В ночь после похорон мамы Стайлза мальчишки вдвоём лежали на этом одеяле, на заднем дворе, устремив взгляды к звёздам, свернувшись рядышком, как щенята. Стайлз заливался рыданиями, и Скотт сохранял молчаливое бдение, не пытаясь утешить его ничем больше, кроме как своим стойким присутствием.  
  
Стайлз оглаживает ладонью плечо Дерека, и тот обращает лицо в его сторону, улавливая очередной запах прошлого: один оттенок — лихорадки, другой — нежной руки. Стайлз в нездоровом состоянии приплёлся домой из школы и просто скрутился в клубочек на диване, чувствуя себя совершенно несчастным. Тогда мать, бережно укутав его в одеяло, гладила сына, как умеет лишь мама. Стайлз воспринимал ласку как должное, и не задумываясь о том, что следует лелеять каждый подобный момент, без тени страха, что может что-то стрястись. Он был ребёнком, и мама могла сделать для него что угодно и делала бы всегда, как тогда думалось.  
  
Край одеяла приподнимается, и холодный лепесток воздуха неприятно соскальзывает по пояснице. От этого Дерек невольно вздрагивает и глубоко вздыхает, и тогда Стайлз прижимается к его спине, тёплой, твёрдой, знакомой. Он оборачивает руку вокруг Дерека, как одеяло покрывает их обоих.  
  
— Знаю, кажется, для пятилетнего срока преждевременно клясться в чём-то там о болезни и здравии, — шепчет Стайлз в шею Дерека. — Но я в любом случае останусь с тобой, идёт?  
  
Дерек кивает, потому что сейчас он не чует от покрывала ничего, кроме них, погружается, переплетаясь с каждой частью семьи Стайлза. Никому из них нет нужды произносить хоть слово; эта истина витает вокруг них.

 

 

19.01.2016


End file.
